Fast
Fast & Furious 8 is the next installment in The Fast and the Furious franchise, taking place 2 years after the previous film. Plot After wiping out Ian Shaw and his crew, Dominic Toretto and his friends return to the US to resume their peaceful lives...or so they think...as a mysterious old man is now on the hunt for Dominic and his crew. So now the team must once again go behind the wheel to stop this man and his sinister group of the most talented street racers ever. This time, Dominic and his crew will have to pull out all the stops in order to defeat their greatest foe ever. Characters Dominic Toretto (Vin Diesel): The leader of a vigilante street racing team trying to live a normal life. Brian O'Conner (Cody of Caleb Walker): Dominic's second-in-command and brother-in-law. Letty Ortiz (Michelle Rodriguez): Dominic's now pregnant girlfriend. Mia Toretto (Jordana Brewster): Dominic's sister and Brian's domestic partner/wife. Luke Hobbs (Dwayne Johnson): A DSS federal agent who teams up with Dominic and his group. Elena Neves (Elsa Pataky): Hobbs' partner and Dominic's ex-girlfriend. Roman Pearce (Tyrese Gibson): Brian's childhood friend. Tej Parker (Ludacris): A former street racer and the team's technical expert. Sean Boswell (Lucas Black): The DK of Japan. Twinkie (Bow Wow): Sean's best friend. Neela (Nathalie Kelley): Sean's girlfriend. Earl (Jason Tobin): Sean's friend. Reiko (Keiko Kitagawa): Sean's friend. Rico Santos (Don Omar): A former member of Dominic's crew who returns after losing all his money. Tego Leo (Tego Calderon): Rico's cousin. Leon (Johnny Strong): A former member of Dominic's crew who returns after his release from prison. Kai "Seoul-Oh" Lue (Ryota Oozwa): Han's younger brother who joins Dominic for revenge. Monica Fuertes (Eva Mendes): A DEA agent and Brian's former girlfriend. Suki (Devon Aoki): Tej's friend. Jimmy (Jin Auyeung): Tej's friend. Tanner (Ted Levine): Brian's former captain. Agent Bilkins (Thom Barry): Brian's former boss. Agent Markham (James Remar): Bilkins' partner. Aaron Shaw (Mel Gibson): The film's main antagonist and the father of Owen & Ian (the respective antagonists of the 6th and 7th films). In revenge for the deaths of his sons, he assemble a street racing mafia group (consisting of the most dangerous street racers ever) to take down Dominic and his friends. Billy Nolan (Denzel Washington): A member of Aaron's group. He makes a cameo appearance at the end of the previous film disguised as Brian's plastic surgeon who was getting information on Dominic's crew so his boss could take revenge. Rebecca (Julianne Moore): A member of Aaron's group. Eric (Liam Neeson): A member of Aaron's group. Devon (Michael Keaton): A member of Aaron's group. He defects after his son, Leon, is part of Dominic's team. Thomas (Kevin Spacey): A member of Aaron's group. Frank (Vincent D'Onofrio): A member of Aaron's group. Jake (Armand Assante): A member of Aaron's group. Chester (William Fichtner): A member of Aaron's group. Kevin (Peter Fonda): A member of Aaron's group. Edgar (Rupert Everett): A member of Aaron's group. Leo (Stanley Tucci): A member of Aaron's group. Zoe (Rihanna): Leon's girlfriend. Takeshi (Brian Tee): The former, now exiled, DK of Japan and Neela's ex-boyfriend. Sean and some friends visit him for information about Aaron. Kamata (Sonny Chiba): Takeshi's uncle and leader of the Yakuza. Jack: Brian and Mia's infant son. Caleb: Leon and Zoe's baby son. Maria: Dominic's bastard daughter with Elena. In between the 5th and 6th film, Elena became pregnant by Dominic and did not reveal his daughter until the end of the movie. Trivia *Cody and Caleb were stand-ins for their late older brother Paul in the previous film. Category:Action